


So High Can't Come Down (I'm In Love with You)

by Sempiternal (IamFTHF)



Series: Hit Like, Subscribe, Fall in Love (Youtuber!OngNiel) [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Part of my Youtuber!OngNiel, Romance, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamFTHF/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: Or that one time Daniel was way too high on anesthesia and miraculously said some things he did not regret.





	So High Can't Come Down (I'm In Love with You)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised a companion fic about how they got together, but since I already decided that the timeline should be backwards...have some proposal fic for now lmao.

When he woke up, everything was _way_ too bright.

His heavy eyelids were protesting against him but damn them; if he wants to open his eyes, he would open the fuck outta them. After a few seconds of battling with his own eyelids, he eventually managed to push them open half-way.

He tilted his head to the side and roamed his eyes around the room he was in, because for some reason his head felt too heavy to move. In fact, his whole body seemed too heavy to move; like his bones were made of steel. Like Wolverine!

Speaking of Wolverine, he should try pushing claws out of his knuckles because damn; _what if, right—_

“Niel-ah? You’re awake?”

There was someone here with him. Someone was calling someone called ‘Niel-ah’ and he frowned, because who was this Niel-ah and why was he in his room?

“Daniel?”

That person called again, and the frown on his face deepened. Very slowly, he turned his head to the person and he had planned to give him a piece of his mind because this was _Euigeon’s_ room not _Daniel’s_ or _Niel-ah’s_ or whoever— _holy shit._

Standing beside his bed was probably the most gorgeous human being he had laid his eyes upon ever since he knew what the word beautiful meant. The beautiful human was bent over his bed, looking at his face worriedly (why the fuck is he worried, no don’t frown what the fuck don’t fucking f r o w n). Gorgeous Specimen reached out his hand and brushed Euigeon’s hair back, massaging his scalp gently while he waited for Euigeon to _stop staring_ and answer his question.

“Whoa,” Euigeon breathed out as he gazed at the face of the man in front of him. Perfect Eye Candy’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion at his answer, his hand stopped massaging Euigeon’s head and slid down touch his forehead.

“What is it? Do you feel any pain?”

“No, but whoa.”

“Why?”

“ _You are gorgeous, whoa,”_ Euigeon repeated, still staring openly at the man beside him. Gorgeous smiled softly, he snorted and continued to comb Euigeon’s hair again. It felt nice, but it was also making him sleepy. And he did not want to sleep right now because there was a hot person beside him and combing his hair, the last thing Euigeon wanted to do was sleep.

“Thank you. But seriously, do you feel okay?” Beautiful asked again, his voice soft. It made Daniel’s chest squeeze with affection, because _holy shit._

“Did the doctors send you?” He asked, tongue heavy in his mouth. His words came out slurred, as a result. But maybe that was just the meds, he didn’t know. The angel shook his head and grinned, “No. I came with you, silly.”

“Whoa,” Euigeon said again. “You came with me? Why? Wait— are you my guardian angel? Holy shit, is that why you’re so beautiful? Damn.”

“Pft—wow, he is so high right now he did not even notice me,” a new voice piped in on his other side, and if Euigeon’s limbs did not feel like lead, he would’ve jumped in shock. “And by the way, I’m recording this all for your blog. You can thank me later,” new voice said and for some reason, Euigeon thinks this person is irritating, but familiar as well.

“Jaehwan, I don’t think this is vlog-appropriate.”

“Puh-lease, Daniel’s off his rockets right now. It’s _the textbook vlog content,”_ ‘Jaehwan’ answers, his right hand wrapped around the camera’s hand grip and trained directly on Euigeoin’s direction (or his face, more accurately.”

The mention of this _Daniel_ made his eyebrows further again. Who the hell was this Daniel and why was he always mentioned?

 “Hey,” he said, tugging on Stunning Person’s hand, the other turned his attention back at him and Euigeon preened when the amazing human being smiled down at him. “Are you my nurse then?”

“Nope. I told you, I came here with you.”

“Then…” He turned his head to his other side, “You, ‘Jaehwan’ dude—” “Just Jaehwan is fine.” “—is he single?” He asked, jerking his head to Gorgeous’ direction. Jaehwan laughed at the question while Beautiful blushed, and damn did he look good all flushed like that.

“Oh. Very much. Happily taken.”

“Damn, why,” Eigeon asked, feeling his chest ache inside. Wow, he’s so unlucky.

Turning his head back to Angel, he peered at him, disappointed at himself and sad because he did not have a chance. “Are you happy? Do they make you happy?” He asked, gripping the beautiful man’s hand tightly. “Because…because you deserve to be, okay? Nothing less,” he added.

Eye Candy smiled at him and nodded his head, “Yeah. _You_ make me happy enough.”

_What?_

_Oh._

**_OH._ **

“Wait—I’m…I’m your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Is this true?” He asks Jaehwan again, his eyes widening when the other man nodded his head in confirmation. Euigeon sucked in a breath and held it in for a few seconds.

“Wait, Seongwoo. He’s doing his _thing—_ ”

“What? Goddamn—baby? Baby, c’mon breathe out. You need your oxygen right now. C’mon,” _Seongwoo_ coaxed, patting down his arm and chest, pushing him to breathe out. Euigeon do that sometimes; not breathing instead of pinching himself awake.

He released a big breath and turned big, glazed eyes at his _boyfriend’s_ (hah!) direction, “We call each other ‘baby’?” he asks, still wide-eyed. Seongwoo laughed and nodded his head, “Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes, we have a different nickname.”

“Holy shit. You’re really my boyfriend? Goddamn, I hit the jackpot wow. You are so pretty and beautiful, I will love you forever,” Eigeon confessed, reaching out and patting Seongwoo’s hand in affection.

“Hey, if you’re my boyfriend would you kiss me?”

Seongwoo blushed again but nodded his head, bending down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, Euigeon gasped. He swore he felt electricity tingling when they kissed.

Jaehwan snorted but Euigeon did not care. Speaking of Jaehwan, they both mentioned _Daniel_  earlier.

“Wait. If _I’m_ your boyfriend then who is _Daniel_?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Jaehwan gave out a full-bellied laugh at his question and Euigeon did not know what was funny, he was feeling frustrated right now.

“Oh, love…” Seongwoo sighs and Euigeon gasped, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Is he…is he your _real_ boyfriend? Damn, that’s low man. You can’t play with me. I just got out of surgery, you don’t make of people who just got out of surgery. That’s low,” Euigeon mutters, lips jutted out in a pout and releasing Seongwoo’s hand. He felt _hurt._

“No, silly. That’s also you. Remember? You changed your name ‘cos no one can pronounce it?” Seongwoo explained patiently and Euigeon stared at the ceiling for a while, remembering.

“Oh yeah…”

“Yeah, babe,” Seongwoo agreed, reaching out and entwining his fingers with _Daniel’s_ once more.

Everything settled for a few minutes after that. Seongwoo was busy making sure Daniel drank some water from the straw, Daniel was busy Seongwoo-hunting; poking the older man everywhere he can reach and patting his face, his chest, his hands, and his butt that one lucky time he managed to catch Seongwoo off-guard. Jaehwan was also busy making sure he got everything on-cam.

“No, Niel-ah, drink first.”

“But—but I wanna do something, I just need to think about it.”

“Okay…but still, drink while you’re thinking,” Seongwoo urged, pushing the straw closer Daniel’s lips. He nodded his head and complied, because he’s a good boyfriend like that. He’d do anything for Seongwoo. Anything.

Just then, like a light bulb suddenly coming to life, Daniel had an awesome idea.

“Hey, baby…” He calls (damn, he’s so lucky he can call Seongwoo baby wow), and Seongwoo hummed.

“Am…Am I rich?”

Tilting his head at the odd question, Seongwoo answers, “Uh. No? Not really, but we earn good money through Youtube.”

“Oh. But uh can I afford like, expensive stuff? Like accessories?”

“You can. You bought that branded necklace that one time,” Jaehwan piped in again, after being quiet for some time. Daniel almost forgot he was there.

“Okay, good. I’ll…I’ll buy you lotsa stuff, baby. Every…everything you need,” Daniel muttered, eyes slowly drifting closed.

“Sure. When you get out, you can buy whatever. For now, sleep.” Seongwoo said but no, Daniel had something to say. He can’t…he can’t sleep right now.

“No…mhrf…I have…I have something to tell you, and I need to buy you a ring!” he insisted, pushing himself up and jostling his bad leg, Daniel winced in pain and Seongwoo immediately helped him up, frowning in worry.

“Okay, okay, just…don’t move too much.”

Once he’s settled, Daniel grinned up at Seongwoo again. He reached out and stroked Seongwoo’s cheek, poking the three moles with his thumb.

“Are you…Do you wanna…like, do you love me? Because I love you. So much. Like, I don’t wanna let you go anymore and I just wanna stay with you. Always.”

“Uh-huh?”

“I mean to say—if…if you’re not busy for like…your whole life, do you wanna stay with me? I mean, will you marry me?” He blurted out; staring at Seongwoo’s shocked face. Beside him, Jaehwan was making strangling noises and repeating words like ‘gold, quality content oh my fuck—’.

“Shut up, Jaehwan. Oh my God—AND STOP RECORDING!” Seongwoo snapped, voice shaky but the grip he had on Daniel’s hand was as tight as ever, like he did not want to let go. Daniel squeezed his hand back, reassuring him that everything’s fine.

“So? Will you?” He pressed, tugging Seongwoo forward. The older did, without complain, his eyes were slightly glassy and his adam’s apple was bobbing up and down nervously.

“…If you still want to when you wake up. Yes,” Seongwoo whispered, laying his head on Daniel’s broad shoulder. Daniel grinned triumphantly and nodded, his chin brushing the top of Seongwoo’s hair.

“Of course…I’d still…want to,” he answers groggily, his eyes slowly closing. “You’d be here when I wake up, right?”

He felt Seongwoo smile against his neck, “Always and forever, if you’re serious.”

 

* * *

 

The following week, Daniel was lounging around Seongwoo’s bedroom, watching the older click away in front of his computer. Seongwoo was editing his new vlog and he had been at it for hours now. Daniel, being who he was, could not take his boyfriend’s lack of attention any longer. Wriggling down, he hopped out of the older’s bed and hovered above Seongwoo, bracing his arms on the ends of the table and resting his chin on top of Seongwoo’s head.

“Hey.”

“Hey, stranger,” Seongwoo greeted back with a smile, but his eyes were still trained on the monitor. Sighing, Daniel wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulders.

“Still not done?”

“Just a bit more, baby. I promise.”

And click away he went. _Well_ , Daniel thought, _it’s_ _time to bring out the big guns._

Uncurling one arm, he rummaged inside his pocket and holding in a cheer when his fingers wrapped around the small box. Biting his lip in anticipation, he took out the box and held it above Seongwoo’s head, and promptly dropping it down the older’s lap.

“What the—what?”

“Open it,” Daniel urged, grinning widely down at him. Seongwoo snorted at his excitement but complied.

“Oh, fancy bow?” The older commented, untying the ribbon slowly and smiling. Daniel held his breath in as he watched Seongwoo pop back the lid of the tiffany box.

Inside, laid a simple ring. Daniel imagined the white gold metal looped around Seongwoo’s ring finger when he bought it, the simple design not too extravagant but eye-catching and beautiful enough for people to notice. Just like Seongwoo.

Leaning down, he takes the ring out of the box, then the box out of Seongwoo’s hand. He slipped the ring on Seongwoos ring finger and wrapped the older’s hand rightly with his own.

“I remembered.”

 


End file.
